


Promise

by roughnscruff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughnscruff/pseuds/roughnscruff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hasn't seen Stiles in weeks, and Stiles promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [25postcards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/25postcards/gifts).



> Totally inspired by 25postcards (mccallientes) on tumblr and mine's mutual Bottom!Derek lust. You can find me on tumblr at (roughnscruff). I regret nothing.

"Stiles I  _need_ this." Derek whines as he crawls forward, clawing at the front of his boyfriend's khakis, "You _promised._ " It's been weeks since he's seen Stiles and he can't take it any longer, his insides are burning through with want. He drove all night to get to Stiles and he isn't leaving until he's satisfied; until Stiles has left him shaking and pale, eyes rolled back in ecstacy.

 _Tck tck_ , Stiles clicks with his teeth, grabbing Derek's hands by the wrist and pulling them above his head with one hand, the other coming down to cup Derek's chin and level his gaze at Derek, "Have you been a good boy, Derek?" Derek tries his hardest to close the gap between their lips, only inches now, and Stiles' hot breath and the smell,  _God the smell,_ of him is falling on Derek's nostrils in waves.

"I  _have_ Stiles,  _God_ I have.  _Please..._ " Stiles smiles at him and lets Derek's wrists fall. As soon as Derek's hands are free they're clawing at the button of Stiles' khakis again, shaking so much with anticipation that he can barely get them open. Stiles takes pity on him and helps, the sound of his zipper coming down fast making Derek's mouth water and he paws at Stiles' growing erection through the cotton of his boxers. Derek sighs against Stiles' thigh and nuzzles his face in the opening of Stiles' pants. The heat and _feel_ of Stiles through the fabric satiates Derek for a minute before he slips his fingers under the waistband and pulls down Stiles' boxers and khaki's in one swift movement.

Stiles' cock flops to life in front of Derek and he takes Stiles in, the two moaning in tandem. "God, _Derek..._ " Stiles sighs, swiping a wayward strand of hair from Derek's forehead, before curling his fingers in Derek's hairline. Derek hums around Stiles, making the younger boy pull at Derek's hair hard enough to hurt. Derek swirls his tongue around the head of Stiles' cock in appreciation, flicking his tongue lovingly across the underside as he bobs up and down, humming in pleasure. Derek's own erection is burning within his too tight jeans, and he fumbles for a minute with them before freeing himself of their constraints.

"Come on, Der." Stiles says, stripping his shirt off and stepping out of his pants, lifting Derek by the arms and turning him toward the bed. Derek removes his leather jacket in one swift movement and peels his henley off as he walks to the bed. Stiles slaps his ass and pulls Derek's jeans off excruciatingly slowly. "That's a good boy," Stiles' voice slides over Derek's skin, leaving goosebumps across his neck where he can feel the breath of the words. "Show me how you want it."

"I need you in me Stiles," Derek moans into one arm as he plants his face in Stiles' sheets and the other arm drags the younger boys hips into the space between his legs. He hears Stiles chuckle and glares over his shoulder at the boy as he pulls away from Derek a bit. "Getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren't we?"

Derek groans in frustration, "Where is it?" He throws the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer Stiles directs him to back into Stiles' waiting hands. He plants his face in the sheets again and listens to the click of the bottle open, cock twitching with want as he imagines Stiles smearing his fingers. He can  _hear_ the damn slide of Stiles' lube slicked fingers and then Stiles' fingers find Derek without warning. Derek's whole body twitches and he pushes his hips back as Stiles presses the first finger in.

"That's so good Der," Stiles murmurs as he crouches over Derek's back and breathes hot on his neck, running his free hand up and down Derek's back. "God, you're beautiful when you're like this." Derek's head is swimming and he can barely comprehend what Stiles is saying as he takes Stiles' second and third finger. Derek's hands are fisted in the sheets and every breath out is a tiny moan as he fucks himself onto Stiles' fingers. The way Stiles is curling and twisting them within Derek is driving him crazy and he won't last much longer if they keep this up.

"Stiles.. That's, ahh, that's,  _ooooh STILES!_ " Stiles' fingers brush across Derek's prostate in just the right way and Derek is tumbling over the edge, growling out his orgasm into the sheets. Derek whimpers at the loss of Stiles' fingers but smiles as he feels a hand brush his cheek and Stiles' lips pressed against his own, hot breath mixing in his throat and making it even harder to breath.

"Derek.. Do you.. Do you want to keep going?" Stiles asks almost too calmly and it's the most ridiculous question Derek has ever heard. "Y-Yes." He can feel Stiles shift away from him before finding his place between Derek's legs again. Stiles pulls Derek's hips up and he shuffles a moment behind Derek. "Derek.." Stiles whispers, as he pushes the head of his cock into Derek, hand splayed across Derek's lower back.

Derek is beyond feeling, it's more like _fracturing_. Stiles' push and pull is affecting his very being; the snap and roll of his hips against Derek's ass and the heat of him inside Derek are too much to comprehend as one person and Derek is splintering under the onslaught of emotion and sensation, becoming who he was and who he will be simultaneously. "Derek, can you?" Stiles asks, motioning with his hands. Derek hums and rolls onto his side and waits for Stiles to find his rhythm again, grabbing at Stiles' fingers where they're now latched onto Derek's left hip. "Yea, that's,  _Oh god Der._ "

Stiles finds Derek reawakening cock and strokes it back to full attention between them. "You're so.. Damn it Derek, keep doing  _that._ " Stiles gasps as Derek tightens around him every time he pulls outward. Derek isn't even sure he's breathing at this point, breath escaping in short little bursts every time Stiles pushes into him. "Derek, Derek, Der, Der, Der..." Stiles is chanting his name now, as he twists Derek to lie on his back.

Derek pulls Stiles down to him, their lips meeting with a haphazard clash of teeth and Stiles is grabbing onto Derek's shoulders to hold himself up. "Derek, Der, I'm gonna, I'm-" Stiles groans between them, eyes flickering and their eyelashes dancing together as Derek watches Stiles ride out his own orgasm. Derek comes again between the two of them, his cock grazing against Stiles stomach as it twitches.

Derek comes down before Stiles and he pulls the younger boy against his back, entwining his legs with Stiles'. Stiles chuckles softly into Derek's hair, lips grazing across his neck.

"You were a  _very_ good boy, Derek."

"I missed you," Derek whispers as he falls asleep, protected in Stiles' bed.

~~~~~

"I missed you too, Der."

**Author's Note:**

> It was kind of short, but what's that matter when there's bottom!Derek involved? This is totally how I imagine the college years for the boys. Stiles tries not to admit that he misses Derek just us much and Derek becomes this needy boyfriend. Ah... Power dynamics.


End file.
